The present disclosure relates to a conference support device, a conference support method, and a computer-readable medium that stores a conference support program that are capable of converting spoken words into text and displaying the text.
In a known video conference system, captured images of conference participants who are participating in a video conference are displayed on a display. The voices of the conference participants who are participating in the video conference are output from a speaker. The demeanor of a conference participant in a remote location can be apprehended based on the captured image that is displayed on the display and the voice that is output from the speaker.
Cases occur in which a conference participant fails to hear a conversation among the other participants. A device has been disclosed that addresses this problem by converting spoken words into text and displaying the text on the display. The text is associated with the corresponding captured image of the participant that is displayed on the display. By looking at the displayed text, the participant can determine, after the fact, what was said in the conversation among the other participants.